Facing his Fears
by hermionegranger47393
Summary: Harry finds himself loving Hermione, and facing Voldermort. Hermione seems to run, and Harry can't find her again. When he see's her again in the future, Hermione can't find the heart in her to forgive him for him never looking for her.
1. The Game Day

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own of the Harry Potter characters. I just own the plot._

Harry stared at his desk. He closed his eyes and let his head fall on his desk with a clonk. Harry _wanted_ to get his homework done before he did any partying in the Gryffindor common room, since tonight they had had their Christmas feast. But the common room had grown noisier and noisier since Harry wanted to start his paper. After a while, he placed down his essay and stared behind his chair, looking at all the Gryffindor people, entertaining themselves with games like wizards chess, exploding snap, miniature quidditch, and truth or dare. Some kids even brought out a muggle karaoke machine, dancing to songs and repeating the lyrics. And since Ron had gone to his family since yesterday for Christmas, and _afterall_ it _was_ Christmas Eve. He dropped his quill, that dripped ink on his desk quietly. He decided to join Seamus, Neville, Fred, and George (who had come to celebrate the feast, and then join the family on Christmas.) who were playing truth or dare. After awhile, they changed to "Spin the bottle" who Harry had taught them the first day of winter break. The bottle silently landed on Harry, who blushed a hideous plum color. After a while, everybody decided that Harry should join Hermione, and dared him.

"I don't like Hermione!" Harry complained.

"Those are the rules you taught us, and then who do you like?" Asked Fred.

"No one. Oh, this is no fun. I don't want to destroy a friendship with Hermione." Harry added.

"OK." Said Seamus with a tone of sadness in his voice. Harry decided to see where Hermione was anyway. He knocked on the door of the girls' dormitory.

"Come in." He heard a voice say in an annoyed tone.

"Hey, Hermione! Where are the rest of the girls?" He realized that the girls' dormitory was much quieter, and that the only sound that he heard was the crackling fire and Hermione's quill moving and dipping into the inkbottle.

"In the bathroom playing spin-the-bottle." She dipped her quill back into the bottle.

He also now realized that the girls' bathroom was a lot larger then the boys'.

"Aren't they, ah, _cramped?_" He asked.

"Oh no, it's rather roomy in there." She looked up at Harry. "Now if there are any more questions, call Ron, I'm finishing my Potions essay." She pointed towards the door.

"Hermione, it's rather, let's say, _loud_ down there, could I do my homework up here?" He asked. Hermione blew out all the candles next to her.

"Sure, but you'll be alone, and don't be surprised when the girls scream when they find you here." She smiled and nudged Harry by her elbow.

"Come on. I don't want to be alone down there. Come on." She started towards the door.

"Oh, you won't be alone." Harry said in amazement, to her thinking she would be "alone".

"But I'll come." He smiled and headed toward the common room with her.

They walked down to the staircase into the common room.

He _still _didn't do his homework. _Oh **bloody** great…_


	2. Snow Angels and Hot Chocolate

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own the characters or the places…_

**Author's note: READ AUTHOR'S NOTE IF YOU REVEIWED: **_Thank you all for the reviews, they brightened my day! Here are all my answers:_

Harry doesn't love Hermione yet, and Hermione doesn't love Harry yet… 

Hermione and Harry walked down to the noisy common room, looking at all the Gryffindors dancing around happily. Harry had just sat down on the couch with Hermione until Professor McGonagall stomped in the common room.

"This is all to noisy! It is time for all this partying to meet it's end, AND _NOW_!!!

All the student's noise vanished and sat down talking in the dormitories.

"Hey, Harry, don't you want to finish that essay?" Hermione asked with a grin on her face.

"You told me to join you down here. With all the people…" Hermione stared around the common room.

"What people?" She snickered to herself and patted Harry on the shoulder. "I'll see you tomorrow." She added.

"Bye 'Mione!" Harry said. "I'll just finish this essay all alone with no help…" Harry said.

"Yah, you go do that Harry…" Hermione said yawning. "Your 16, you can do that yourself…" Hermione waved a hand in Harry's direction and walked into the girls' dormitory.

Harry froze on the couch for a moment. Then he reached for his crumpled potions essay and began writing.

All of a sudden, Seamus's head poked through the boys' dormitory. He searched the area and then waked outside with Fred, George, and Neville following him. They all took a seat next to Harry on the couch.

"Hey Harry, that looked like Hermione was flirting with ya." Seamus remarked.

"Yah Harry, **_really_**." Added Neville.

"Oh, would you guys drop it! I don't like her and she doesn't like me." Harry stared down at his paper.

"Oh yes you do." Said George. "And she does too." Continued Fred.

"That was an accident!" Yelled Harry.

"Of course it was…" They all said. They pointed down at his paper:

Hermione loves Harry… Harry loves Hermione… Marry me… Hermione and Harry forever…

"That, I don't know how that got on there!" Harry complained. "OH, how am I ever going to get my homework done?!" Harry added.

"You could always ask Hermione…" The boys started snickering.

Harry looked behind him, at the boys in an annoyed tone. The boys stopped snickering after they saw Harry's "Annoyed" look, and looked up in the air, whistling.

"Oh, I'm going to bed…" Harry knocked his quill down on the table and ran to the boys' dormitory… He wouldn't like Hermione. And Hermione didn't like him. Never. All the thoughts that flooded Harry's mind, they were all so confusing… Just sleep. Just sleep. Just sleep…

"Harry! Harry! It's snowing out!" He woke up with Seamus Finnigan crowded around him.

"I'm already getting up…" Harry grumbled. He put on his glasses, and his clothes.

"Harry! Hi! Good morning… Harry listen, I saw your potions essay yesterday and-"

"NO! Hermione, you don't understand-" Harry scrambled towards her, in panic.

"What don't I understand about an A?" Hermione asked.

"Oh… Oh. Well then. Hey Hermione, would you like go outside?" Harry asked changing the subject.

"Oh, sure!" Harry and Hermione grabbed their coats and went outside.

"It's still snowing!" Hermione remarked. Hermione pointed at all the children catching snowflakes with their tongues.

Harry plopped onto the snow, making a snow angel. He lifted his body and checked his snow angel.

"That doesn't look bad…" He said smiling.

"Wait!" Hermione said as she quickly ran out of sight. After two minutes, Hermione returned with a stick in her hand.

She carved a small lightning bolt on the angel's forehead. Harry chuckled. Then Hermione plopped herself on the ground, making a very neat snow angel. Harry grabbed another stick on the ground, and made curly hair coming out of the angel's head. For another ten minutes, they detailed their angels. Hermione packed some snow into her hand and threw it onto Harry's back.

"Hey!" Harry turned around suddenly. They quickly hurried making their selves snow forts, and then threw each other snowballs. Finally, Hermione was crouched in her snow fort, with snow all over her.

"Here, I'll help you up." Harry grabbed Hermione's hand and brushed the snow of her pants.

"Thanks." She muttered spitting snow out of her mouth. "I'm getting rather cold, what about you?" Harry nodded.

They walked inside and sat down near the fireplace. They sat down and drank hot chocolate. Harry walked over to the common room, and just talked from things like: Hogwarts, to spells, and Malfoy to animals. After awhile, Harry finished his hot chocolate and he walked to the great hall for breakfast. When he finished, he walked back to the common room.

"Password?"

"Santa's hat!" Harry mumbled.

"Harry, I realized you and Hermione had _fun_ in the snow today…" Seamus said.

"Oh, shut up. We just had a snowball fight." Harry answered calmly.

"Who lost?" Seamus asked curiously.

"Hermione did." Harry said.

"And did you feel _sorry _for her, so you _helped_ her?" Seamus chortled.

"Get away, I'm busy." Harry answered.

He didn't like Hermione… or did he?


	3. In the Shrieking Shack

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own any of the characters, places or names you might run over._

No. Of course he didn't. He walked to his bed giving Seamus an evil glare. He sat down on his and slipped in his pajamas. He lay quietly down on the bed, not making a sound, just rustling his sheets. His eyes focused on the ceiling. He wanted to go to sleep, but so many thoughts trampled over his brain. He was tired, but he couldn't just go to bed with all these thoughts in his head. He had to do something about them. He sat up in his bed, thinking. But there wasn't something he could do. Seamus had slipped weird ideas in his head, and now all he needed them to find a way out. Like a trap door in his head… He sleepily half-closed his eyes. He'll find it out tomorrow, but now they needed to find an end. He started thinking. Maybe these thoughts couldn't flood out because they were true. He opened his eyes wider. He hadn't really found an answer, but if this thought was true he didn't have a problem. Hermione didn't like him, and so he would get over it eventually. Harry laid back down his bed, and soon, he fell asleep.

Aaah. Harry finally did what he always wanted to do. Voldermort was dead. And he was with Sirius and his parents. But why was he there? He wasn't dead. And what was he walking on? It looked like cotton. But no, it's not cotton. It's Hedwig! Hedwig had grown really large then. Wait, that wasn't Hedwig, Hedwig was on James's shoulder. That was Buckbeak! And now Buckbeak was flying of, with him on. He was now over a house. Buckbeak lowered his head, and Harry crashed of. He fell on the sidewalk, and then, with Harry's curiosity, He walked up to the house and opened the door. It was Fudge talking to Riddle! But Riddle died, the memory died, but he was there. And Hermione had her wand stuck up his mouth for some odd reason. And then Riddle dropped to the ground, unconscious or dead, (Harry couldn't tell) he had swallowed her wand completely, then all these dementors floated over to Riddle and Hermione, sucked out Hermione's soul, but Riddle then sprang to life, and so did Hermione again. Hermione looked cheerful, and then she kissed Riddle. And then she killed Fudge. What was going on? Harry had to do something. He reached for his wand and then lifted it up to Riddle, and then started mumbling all the killing and suffering curses he could think of, but then there was something dangling in his face, it was something soft and smooth, there was a flash of white light, but it the flash didn't stop. It beamed lighter and lighter, till Harry couldn't stand it anymore. He must have died too. Harry blinked frantically and then finally opened his eyes completely. Hermione was hovering right over him, standing there, with her hands trying to keep her falling hair behind her ears, but whenever she did, another curl slipped from behind her ear and dropped into Harry's face.

"Harry, are you alright?" Hermione asked, one eyebrow raised.

"Yah." Harry reached for his glasses.

"Are you sure? Because you were gripping your hand tightly above your head like you were holding something, and then you kept on saying unforgivable curses. I don't know why, but are you alright?" Hermione finally had lost the battle of the dropping hair and she had taken both her hands and gripped them tightly around a bun full of hair. Harry nodded slightly, and then weakly pushed himself up.

"Why am I on the floor?" Harry asked, looking rather confused.

"You sleep walked I suppose." Hermione suggested.

"Oh. Yeah, probably." Harry made his way up and walked towards the great hall.

"Hey Harry!" Neville beamed after him, making his way through the breakfast crowd.

"Neville, ah, have you seen Ron?"

"No… I haven't seen him all morning… Actually-" But Harry already ran towards the tower.

"The Noble Art of divination, has dawned on us again…" Trelawney announced, straightening her shawls. The huffy room became hotter and smelled more like essence of rose and lavender with every whiff Harry took. Harry finally clamped his fingers on his nose, and rambled through his bag for his predictions sheet.

"My dear, your prediction is awfully intense! What dream did you have 4 nights ago?" Trelawney walked towards Dean with her eyes appearing bigger with every step she took towards them.

"Um… Ah… I was in a gas station… And…" Dean searched the ceiling for an answer, and Ron made a weird coughing noise that sounded like: _tanking the car._

"And you my dear, bring me your paper on predictions." Harry handed her his prediction sheet and watched Trelawney's huge eyes zoom on the paper back and forth.

"Oh my! On the night of tonight, you will most surely die!"

"Oh, please! What a lot of rubbish." Came a voice from behind him.

"Hermione!" Harry spun around.

"Harry, Dumbledore wants to see you. He says there's a guest with him." Hermione smiled to him slightly and then followed him outside.

Harry knocked on the door quietly. Harry stared over at Hermione, but Hermione was concentrated on the door.

"I thought you would be here." Dumbledore smiled. "Harry, Professor Lupin has come to see you."

"Lupin!" Harry gasped.

"How have you been Harry? Hermione?"

"Thank you Professor Lupin. I'm fine." Hermione answered politely. "And I'm pretty sure Harry is too."

"Wonderful." Lupin smiled and headed them out the door.

"Ah… I don't want to be rude, but ah… It's a full moon tonight." Harry muttered.

"I know." Lupin said calmly. "I wanted to come here for the potion. Now Harry I have rather more important things to discuss with you and Hermione." Lupin said looking around the halls. "I just want to make sure nobody else hears us." He walked them out of the front doors, where the sun was just starting to set.

"And we need to hurry." He retorted before Harry could even ask any questions.

"Is this about the order?" Harry asked.

"Yes. I have some bad news Harry. As you and Hermione already know, Voldermort has returned to power. Now, he has used many ways to kill people, including Harry, and last year, with _using _Harry." Lupin started. "Know. Since Ron is gone, I thought it might help, if you Hermione, well… Look after him. I know you can take care of yourself, but you can never be too safe when Voldermorts around."

"We're both just sixteen! That'll make Voldermort real scared! Two sixteen year olds walking. Ones really smart, the other one I need." Harry said angrily.

"It's all right Harry! Hermione knows her stuff." Lupin walked towards the sky. It was getting darker.

"Harry. Hermione. Go inside and get your coats, I have more to say!" Harry and Hermione huddled back inside and grabbed their coats. Hermione ran quickly in front of him.

"Harry, come on!" Hermione commanded. They reached the oak doors scrambled outside; surprisingly Harry found that Lupin had gone.

"Hermione, where's Lupin?" Harry asked. "He said he had wanted to say more. Why did he leave?" Harry walked out further until Hermione grabbed his arm.

"Use your common sense Harry!" She pointed to the bright moon shining around the navy sky.

"Oh no. That's not good." Harry scrambled in one direction towards the whamping willow.

"Harry! NO! Lupin might have taken the potion, maybe he… Forgot that he had."

"Hermione he wouldn't run away like that, and he didn't!" Harry ran towards the tree again until that same cold hand held his arm. But this time the feeling of the coldness felt… Almost… Happy. There was a chill around his body as his spine prickled.

"Harry. He might have gone to the shrieking shack so he wouldn't damage anything. Don't!" Hermione's voice echoed through his head, but instead of just pulling against Hermione's grip, he pulled her along.

"I'm trying to get you from dieing!" Harry pulled her, and expected her to pull back, but instead, she followed him and ran along the field to the shack.


	4. Lupin's Tranformation

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own any characters. Neither do I own the places._

Harry pulled her along, feeling the coldness and shivering of her hand. She was an extra weight, jumping at sounds of crumpling leaves and low howls in the distance or straight at her feet. Harry ran along until he reached the whomping willow. He panted slightly, staring at the dangerous tree. He looked up what like almost the very top of the tree, and saw a tiny beige knot flying around on a small vine. He made a jump for the knot, but it was too high. He heard Hermione creeping in front of him, the whispering of the leaves straining the fields slowly. Hermione crept farther, looking straight at the small hole at the bottom of the tree. Harry heard a large thumping noise, and a scream, and saw Hermione laying on the ground, a large branch hovering over her.

"Hermione!" He ran towards the unconscious Hermione, stroking her soft cheek. He looked upwards, and saw large branch full of spiky twigs moving towards him. He moved away quickly, his heart beating fast when it was so close to Hermione that it only missed her by inches. He picked her up and carried her into the shrieking shack. Hermione and him would be safer in there. He heard the slapping noises of branches hitting the entrance, as he carried Hermione up to the moving house.

"Hello?" He croaked. "Lupin? Any werewolves in here?" He walked around more, spying the area. Nobody was in sight. No sounds of ripping or howling were heard at all. When the place had passed Harry's inspection, he found an old, ripped couch. He let Hermione lie on the couch, since after all, she was unconscious. The knot in his stomach loosened as his breathing was the only sound in the old house. He watched Hermione, for what seemed like hours.

He paced up and down the old room with the only sign of furniture in it. Hermione awakened as her eyelids slid open.

"Harry." Harry watched her as she slowly sat up.

"Are you alright?" He sat down with her.

"Yeah." She nodded her head silently. "Where's – where's Lupin?" She asked scanning the room.

"Outside, somewhere I guess." There was a large cracking noise that disturbed the silence. Hermione screamed. Harry stood up almost instantly, and Hermione followed his reactions. Harry walked down wards, seeing what had made the crash.

**Hermione's view:**

Hermione shivered coldly, feeling the warmth of Harry's hand. She made her way along with Harry, until he stopped at the whomping willow. She crept passed him, looking at the entrance to the home. She crept along farther, until she heard a faint scream. Was that her scream? She felt herself dropping to the ground, onto the cold dirt. She opened her mouth to scream again, since it seemed like she was dying. She needed help. But no words came out of her mouth. There was just that unpleasant dirt on the ground, along with a small squeal that sounded like 'Hermione!' like there were hundreds of people around her. She had to have fallen to the ground, since there were voices that sounded worried, but that voice was only Harry's. She didn't hear any more voices, so there must have been no crowd, but Harry's voice didn't come in either. Harry's soft voice was echoing through her head, but not more sounds came into her head. She tried to nod, or say something, but nothing happened. She wanted to kick and scream, and wake back up, but nothing moved. Nothing happened. Nothing was heard. It seemed like she wasn't lying on the ground anymore. She wasn't lying on the dirt, she was lying on something soft. She felt the swift movement, like waves, rocking around her. She wanted to open her eyes, since she heard silent sounds of creaking stairs, and dust falling onto her face. She tried to move, but nothing happened. She was put down from the waving motion. She was lying on something uncomfortable, ripped and torn, and something squishy. A man with coal black hair, and prairie grass eyes was moving from a shifting room, pacing. Hermione saw things get into better focus, as she opened her eyes. She lifted herself up, and saw Harry jumping onto the couch.

"Harry?" She was having trouble speaking, since it seemed like there was pain throughout her entire body. Like something hit her straight onto her body. She felt weak.

"Are you alright?" He looked at her with those sparkling eyes.

"Yeah." She nodded, since that was the thing she could actually move. "Where's – where's Lupin?" She sounded alarmed.

"Outside, I guess." All of a sudden there was a loud noise, making Hermione jump. She screamed. Harry walked outside of the room quietly and slowly. Hermione followed him. Looking downwards, she gave a small squeal. She walked backwards, until there was a _'bang'_. It seemed so loud to her. She wheeled around, noticing that she had bumped into the wall. She walked into a closet door, breathing heavily, listening to roars and grumbles that made her jump.


	5. Flesh, Blood, and Bone

Disclaimer: _I don't own anything but the plot._

Chapter three: Flesh, Blood and Bone

AN: Yes, yes, I know. The name of this chapter was used in the fourth book, but it fits.

Hermione walked up from behind him, and gave what seemed like a small squeal. She backed away. Professor Lupin, in his werewolf condition, moved forward, spotting Harry. There was a 'bang' in which Harry wheeled around, seeing nothing.

"Hermione?" He asked, a worried tone in his voice. He turned around again, seeing Lupin charging up the stairs after him. He decided to run and not worry about Hermione right now, even though it was very hard. He ran faster and faster until he reached the room with the couch. He breathed icily, as he knocked himself onto the wall, trying not to be seen. He saw Lupin passing him, along with the room. The knot in his stomach loosened more, but also came tighter thinking about that Hermione might not be safe. He suddenly heard a scream. A shrill one. A piercing one. A glass breaking yell.

"Hermione!" He ran out of the room, finding Hermione in a closet, with a ripped open door, with Hermione covering her face with her hands. He charged to Lupin, throwing a piece of wood at him. He did not look around. Harry became more worried hearing another scream from Hermione. He ripped a piece of wood of the wall and threw it at Lupin. He still didn't look around. This time, Harry ripped a huge piece of wood off of the wall, and hit it with all his might. Lupin roared and turned around, facing Harry.

"Hermione! Go outside! Run back to Hogwarts! Just leave here!" Harry yelled.

"Harry, I couldn't!" Hermione retorted.

"Why not?"

"Because you'd die, Harry!"

"You'd die, too!"

"Don't risk your life for mine, Harry! Don't! I'm just a girl who knows things because I read them! I would just be a dumb student without my books! Your life is more important Harry!"

"Hermione, GO!" Hermione went this time, running down to the grounds. Lupin took a a knife from the ground and examined it. He plunged the knife into Harry's hand and then into Harry's leg. Harry screamed of pain, as he heard the door fly open.

"_IMPEDIMETA!_" Hermione shot her wand at Lupin who quickly moved out of the way. Harry grabbed his wand and shot a spell at Lupin as well.

"_PETRIFICAUS TOTALOUS!_"

Lupin shot backwards and fell to the wall. Hermione grabbed Harry's arm and quickly led him down to Hogwarts.

Hermione's view:

Hermione peeked through a crack in the door. She saw Lupin charging towards Harry.

"Hermione?" He heard him yell. She wanted to answer but she didn't. She saw Harry dashing to another room for protection, with Lupin coming into her sight. She quickly closed the door again. But Hermione heard footsteps inching close to her. With one bite Lupin destroyed the entire closet door, and Hermione screamed. Hermione heard Harry yell after her, as he got out of the room. She covered her face with her hands and screamed again as Lupin charged for her.

"Harry! Help!" But he couldn't hear her. Harry threw pieces of wood at Lupin that he had ripped of the walls, until Lupin turned around facing him. Hermione screamed a barely hearable scream, and watched as Harry faced her.

"Hermione! Go outside! Run back to Hogwarts! Just leave here!" Harry yelled while trying to hit Lupin.

"Harry, I couldn't!" Hermione retorted.

"Why not?" Harry yelled annoyingly.

"Because you'd die, Harry!" Hermione was close to tears.

"You'd die, too!"

"Don't risk your life for mine, Harry! Don't! I'm just a girl who knows things because I read them! I would just be a dumb student without my books! Your life is more important Harry!"

"Hermione, GO!" Hermione ran to the door as she watched the battle between them. She couldn't stand to watch Harry die.

_Why did you do that? Harry might die now… You followed his orders but you were the one who read the things about werewolves. He could turn into a werewolf himself if you don't save him. He could die. Don't you love him? _Hermione's thoughts were disrupted as she heard a scream. She ran back up to the shack, and made a spell at Lupin.

"_IMPEDIMETA!_" Hermione yelled as Lupin charged out of the way.

"_PETRIFICAUS TOTALOUS!_" Lupin froze and Hermione felt a tear drip onto her cheek. She was crying. Harry could have died. She took Harry's arm and they walked to Hogwarts

Harry's view:

"Madam Pomfrey! Madam Pomfrey!" Hermione yelled, bringing Harry into the hospital wing.

"What is it?"

"He got cut! By a knife!" Hermione squealed as madam Pomfrey settled Harry onto the table.

"Will he be alright?" She asked in a whispered tone.

"Yes, Ms. Granger, it's just a knife cut…" She disappeared behind a doorway as she finished her sentence.

"Is your leg feeling any better? How's your arm? Are you alright?" Hermione looked Harry in his eyes, her own warm, brown, worried eyes sparkling.

"Fine. You?" Hermione nodded and smiled, even though she was looking at the cut in her hand.

"I – I love you, Harry." The words just floated out of her mouth. She gasped at the thing she had just said, even though she _did _mean it. She thought he was going to die, and her, too.

"Hermione!" Harry took her into his arms, feeling his heart beating like a boiling pot of water. " I – I love you, too." Hermione's heart fluttered and she felt his warm, bruised hand meeting hers.


	6. Harry's Unexpected Wish

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own the characters, and I don't own some of the places. Why do we have to write these when nobody reads them? I mean, copying characters and places are all part of fanfic, aren't they? _

He didn't know _how_ he got there. He didn't know _why_. He wanted to know _why_ he was lying in a bed of moss in the forbidden forest. He slowly walked up from the pile, and quickly dusted moss of his shirt. He looked around, and decided to perch himself on a log. He still, curiously looked around, for some sign of life. He walked around, still not finding a thing, or anyway of how to get back.

"I knew you would arrive here Potter." Harry whirled around, facing him. His red eyes did not move.

"What do you want? What did you do?" Harry yelled. He had enough with this man.

"_I did not do anything._ Except lead you here." Harry stood there, puzzled.

"Your mind, Potter. Is a very flexible thing. I could make you go anywhere if I wanted to. It also, is so weak, that even your friend could do it."

"Ron?"

"No." Voldermort stared, his eyes not moving, though a smile was forming on his face.

"Hermione? She knows plenty!"

"I am afraid… That I have tortured your dear friend, that I doubt that there is anything left in her, but a soul. A very, _empty soul._"

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?" He hated his man. He had been responsible for his parent's death, Sirius's death, and now, Hermione's.

Voldermort cocked his head behind Harry.

Harry was afraid to look. He was afraid to see, Hermione. Lying there, on the cold ground, dead.

But Harry had to. He couldn't run away. There was no path, no place to go, all there was trees. Not apart more than an inch, Harry could not escape. His heart pounded, as he turned around.

Blood was everywhere. Hermione lay motionless on the ground. Harry sank to the ground and wept. There was nothing he could do.

"Why?" Harry asked, gulping down tears as he spoke. "WHY CAN'T YOU JUST HARM NO MORE!"

"Alright then, Potter… You received your wish." Harry just stood there. "I won't harm anymore, if you… kill ten people." Voldermort grinned. "After all, you defeated me once, a couple of more wizards wouldn't matter would they?"

"I didn't know." Harry said.

"What?"

"I didn't know I was a wizard, I didn't know that I was famous, I DIDN'T HAVE ANY FRIENDS OR A WAND!"

"Alright then." Voldermort slowly pointed his wand at Hermione.

"NO!" Harry screamed, and sank down to Hermione again.

"Hermione…" He whispered.

"Harry?" A faint voice whispered back.

"Hermione!" He placed his hands on her shoulders. "Hermione, are you alive?"

"Yes." Hermione said, pulling herself up.

"You may not leave not dead, tonight Potter. You aren't leaving without a battle."

"Hermione. Just run, just leave, if you want to leave alive."

"There isn't any - "

"I know there's not, just go!" Harry turned around, facing Voldermort. His hand reached in his pocket. He didn't have his wand.


End file.
